


[Podfic] Tower of Roses by rzrcrst

by HiJustBrowsingThanks



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom, The Great Wall (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fantasy AU, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiJustBrowsingThanks/pseuds/HiJustBrowsingThanks
Summary: [Podfic] Do you seek wizards? Princes? Tales of towers and enchanted forests? Look no further. No TGW canon needed. Links inside to original fic.
Relationships: Pero Tovar (The Great Wall)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] Tower of Roses by rzrcrst

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tower of Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026768) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Links to the original fic on tumblr: [Tower of Roses](https://rzrcrst.tumblr.com/post/623312611780575232/tower-of-roses) written by [rzrcrst](https://rzrcrst.tumblr.com/)

[Download the fic via google drive here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1QJMNe5qcjN5kKgjqLyhNXUT-Bcy8n7ve/view?usp=sharing)

fic length: 46:01

42MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to rzrcrst for her permission to read and post this fic both here and on tumblr.   
> And thank you for listening! Please leave all fic-related comments on the original work; any comments on the recording can be left here with me!   
> you can find me (and some more podfics to come) on tumblr at [ifimayhaveaword](https://ifimayhaveaword.tumblr.com/)


End file.
